Eddy
Eddy (voiced by Ham Soo-jeong) is one of the main characters of the animated series Pororo the Little Penguin. He also stars a spin-off called Eddy The Clever Fox. Personality Eddy made his debut in "We're friends" or the episode 1 of Season 1.Eddy is a little fox who is intelligent and an inventive genius. His age is 10 (11 in Season 3, 12 years old since Season 4). Sometimes, he can be a show-off. His inventions include robots, trains, cars, flying devices, ships and submersibles among other things. Often, these inventions go horribly wrong which causes problems for anyone who gets caught up in his antics. Eddy is good friends with Pororo, but is also his friendly rival. Eddy lives in a hollowed-out tree stump. He has a crush on Petty. Appearance Eddy is a browned-orange fox with long ears. He has black eyes and nose. He has a big white spot in his body. He also has a long tail. Starting with season 3, he wears a white shirt with long sleeves under the blue overalls. His instrument is the xylophone. Bio Season 1 Eddy is a brown fox. He has a long ears and a long tail. His eyes and nose are black. Like all of his friends, he doesn't wear any clothes. It was seen here that Eddy seems to be a little naughty fox. He likes playing pranks in his friends. Also, it's shown that Eddy likes to invent new things and wants to share it with his friends. Sometimes, his inventions don't go so well. Like in the episode " Eddy the Great Inventor ", Eddy invent a robot. He named it "Robot 1" but it got broken. After that, he made another robot but this time he named it "Robot 2" but like Robot 1, it didn't go well either. Eddy likes giving surprise box making his friends to shout and scared but after what he did, he is asking for forgiveness in his friends. His dream is to go and explore the moon. Season 2 Eddy's appearance doesn't change from Season 1. This season showed that Eddy doesn't know how to swim in the episode "Learning how to swim". He wants to learn how to swim but he couldn't do it well. He decided to build a swimsuit for him but because of the shark chasing him, he abandoned his swimsuit underwater and scared to go in the water again. It is also known that he has a crush on Petty. Also, in this Season, he successfully went to the moon and explore. He made new friends with 2 aliens after helping him to restore some fuel to got home. 3 season In Season 3, Eddy wears a white shirt with long sleeves under the blue overalls. In this season, Eddy made a robot named "Rody". Rody was successfully build by Eddy and joined the friends in their great adventure. 4 season the same in season 3 Gallery Eddy the Great Inventor.jpg|Eddy with his robot 1 Eddy's Balloon.jpg|Playing with his friends Eddy on the Moon.jpg|Eddy On the moon Eddy Goes to the Moon.jpg Eddy and Telescope.jpg|Eddy with his telescope Eddy's Secret.jpg|Eddy using the glasses as a xylophone Bandicam 2016-01-03 02-51-11-161.png Rody is born.jpg|Eddy made Rody Popo and Pipi.jpg Pobyfly02.jpg Pobyfly00.jpg Tongtongidea07.jpg Tongtongidea06.jpg Tongtongidea05.jpg Tongtongidea03.jpg Tongtonghello02.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-03 02-51-11-161.png Rody is born.jpg Popo and Pipi.jpg Pobyfly02.jpg Pobyfly00.jpg Tongtongidea07.jpg Tongtongidea06.jpg Tongtongidea05.jpg Tongtongidea03.jpg Tongtonghello02.jpg bandicam 2016-01-03 02-51-43-566.png|Eddy hit by Rody's ball bandicam 2016-01-03 02-54-46-984.png bandicam 2016-01-03 02-56-23-229.png|Eddy kissed by Petty bandicam 2016-01-03 02-56-24-226.png bandicam 2016-01-03 02-52-03-481.png|Eddy and Rody Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Character (1 season) Category:Character (2 season) Category:Character (3 season) Category:Character (4 season) Category:Heroes